I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry (Timon and Pumbaa at the Movies Version)
Synopsis Warning: This is a Pride Month special. Introduction *Pumbaa: (humming the logo theme) I gotta tell you Timon, that song always gets me right here! *Timon: Yeah, Pumbaa. (a silhouette remote in hand shows up) Well, enough of that. (pauses it and begins to fast forward it) *Pumbaa: Uh...Timon, what are you doing? *Timon: I'm fast forwarding to the part where we come in. *Pumbaa: But you can't go out of order! *Timon: (plays it to see the minister) Au contraire, my porcine pal. I've got the remote! *Pumbaa: But everyone's gonna get confused! We gotta go back to the beginning of the story. *Timon: We're not in the beginning of the story. (pauses it to see Jessica Biel by the fence) *Pumbaa: Yes, we we're. The whole time. (pauses it to see a car driving scene) *Timon: Yeah, but they don't know that! (pauses it to see what it looks like to be Larry's wedding cake) *Pumbaa: Then why don't we tell our story? *(Pumbaa pauses it to see the inflatable doll on a chair.) *Both: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! (hide in their seats) *Timon: (comes out of the seat because the inflatable doll scared him and Pumbaa) Hey, I got an idea. Why don't we tell him our story? *Pumbaa: I'd like the sound of that. *Timon: A little backstage tour. Take 'em behind the scenes for a revealing intimate look of the story within the story! *Pumbaa: 'Cause what they don't know is how we really were there even though they didn't know we were there, you know? *Timon: Couldn't have said it better myself! (rewinds it) *Pumbaa: So does this mean we're going back to the beginning? *Timon: (rewinds the opening scene) Oh, no, Pumbaa. No. We're going way back... to before the beginning. *(The logo intro theme starts up again.) *Madison: Terrific! *(After the logos' credit names appear, the title "I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry 2¼" is announced like a sequel) *Pumbaa: Wow, what a big firehouse! *Timon: A huge, big, strong firehouse. (pauses it) Pumbaa, how can a firehouse be so big? It's a firehouse! *Pumbaa: Well I think it's because a firehouse is like I like to call a group of firefighters. *Timon: Where I come from we didn't have nothin' to be proud of, but maybe it'd be safer if I just show 'em where I came from. *Pumbaa: Oh, boy! Do we get to see where you grew up? *Timon: Yeah, Pumbaa, but it ain't pretty. (un-pauses it and cuts him as a fireman) Look at you, curled like a teddy bear. Chuck's out here playing basketball. (spies at Chuck) Hey, wait. I remember somewhat attractive. Someone must've...someone had remembered what he had done to her sister for 5 days! *Pumbaa: (farts) Oh...I could've done to that last burrito I ate. *Timon: Pumbaa, you just ate 13 times a pound! Maybe you should need to lose weight. *Pumbaa: Oh, right on. *Fireman: (to Timon) Hey, you! Get outta my firehouse! (Timon scurries on.) Oh...thank God that's over. (pulls the fire alarm) Timon Pauses *(SFX: Doorbell) *Timon: (pauses it to see Chuck who first met Larry) How convenient! The fat dude from The King of Queens on CBS! *Pumbaa: Well you know what they say, the show was gone off the air! *Timon: That's it. No more fortune cookies for you. (un-pauses it) Pumbaa Pauses *Larry: That's Paula. She's my wife! *Pumbaa: (pauses it) You really think I look fat? *Timon: (sighs) Pumbaa, Pumbaa, Pumbaa. You're a pig! It's a compliment. *Pumbaa: Thank you! (un-pauses it) Pumbaa Sits Down *(The wedding reception is interrupted by a glitch. On the screen, it said "Emergency Alert System!") *Timon: Hey! What's going on? Pumbaa, you're sitting on the remote. *Pumbaa: Huh? Oh, sorry. I thought it was a brownie. Pumbaa Pauses Again *Minister: You may kiss the husband. (Pumbaa pauses it.) *Pumbaa: You mind if I pause this for a second? Be right back! *Timon: (hums to Larry's theme song) My eyes are getting weary, my back is getting tight! / I'm sitting here in traffic on the Queensborough bridge tonight! / Now I don't care 'cause all I wanna do is cash my cheek and drive right home to you / Because baby all my life, I will be driving home to you! Dun dun dun, dun du-u-u-u-u-n! (Pumbaa comes back.) *Pumbaa: I've brought you a jumbo so we can share. Were you just picking your nose? *Timon: No. I had an itch on the inside! (eats it and un-pauses it) *Pumbaa: (approaches the minister) I didn't eat all the Reese's Peanut Butter Cups. Paula ate 'em all. (Larry gasps.) First Impressions *Little Kid: Good morning, Teresa. *Teresa: Good morning. (faces Larry and screams) *Pumbaa: You know, first impressions are very important. *Timon: Oh, I thought you were a scream! Are You Crying? *(Timon pauses the fight during Career Day, crying. He is crying about how sad the scene is.) *Pumbaa: Timon, are you crying? *Timon: (sniffs) I'm fine. I just have something in my eye. *Pumbaa: {holding out a hanky} Here, blow. *Timon: Ohh. {blows his nose; hands the hanky back} Here, Pumbaa. *Pumbaa: {sarcastically} Gee, thanks. *Timon: {getting a hold of himself} Okay. I'm better. Larry's Theme Song *Pumbaa: Hey; Timon, I got an idea... let's do a sing-along! *Timon: Oh, you tease. I love karaoke. I'm there! *''He's Larry Valentine'' *''A fireman to decline'' *''Age 25'' *''In his fifth age, Larry took a dive at the pool'' *''Right there in kindergarten as a little boy'' *''Larry stood up for joy''-- Wait a sec. (pauses it) Pumbaa, where's the grub? (Pumbaa gags.) You just can't help yourself, can you? *Pumbaa: Sorry. *Timon: Okay. But this time, show a little self-control (un-pauses it and continues his singing) *''He's Larry Valentine'' *''He just don't get a pine'' *''He brought some Pine-Sol'' *''Cleaned up and dissolve'' *''He found Teresa on the wrong side'' *''He's Larry Valentine'' *''He's Larry Valentine'' (Yeah!) Running *Timon: (pauses it to see Duncan had first met Chuck) What is with the running? If you can call that running. *Pumbaa: I was really going to catch up! *Timon: You big lug! (un-pauses it) Epilogue *(Larry escapes from Chuck's house and reunites with Paula. Scene cuts to Chuck reuniting with Alex with triplet kids) *Alex: Kids, put your homework in your bags! We're going to school! *(The school bus pulls in.) *Bus Driver: On board, now. We're off to go now. Kids, today's Career Day! Let's never fight again! *Kids: Yay! (The screen fades to black.) *Timon: Well, that's it. The big wrap-up, the happy ending, the grand finale! *Pumbaa: Is it over already? *Timon: Well Pumbaa, that's the thing about endings. They come at the end. *Pumbaa: Can we watch it again? *Timon: Pumbaa, we just saw it! *Pumbaa: Perhaps we'll leave the theater! (They get out of their seats.) *Timon: Okay, buddy. You win. *Pumbaa: Sure you don't min? *Timon: I now pronounce you the fat dude from The King of Queens and the guy (turns down all the lights into darkness) from Columbia Pictures! *Pumbaa: Timon...I still don't do so well in crowds. (The closing credits began to play.) Category:Timon and Pumbaa At The Movies Segments